The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, various computing devices, such as mobile phones, laptop and tablet computers, car navigation systems, hand-held global positioning system (GPS) units, etc. support software applications that display interactive digital maps (“mapping applications”). The mapping applications may display a variety of map content, such as topographical data, street and road data, urban transit information, traffic data, weather data, etc. The mapping applications may also receive navigation queries from users, such as requests for directions to between an origin and a destination, and display navigation routes on a digital map.
However, due to changing traffic, road conditions, weather, etc., a user following a previously selected route may experience unexpected delays and inconveniences. At that time, it is possible that a new route to the destination may become a better option. However, if the mapping application automatically suggests the new route to the user immediately upon discovery, the user may find the suggestion to be intrusive and annoying.